Mattias
Mattias is the former Master and he is the Father of Roland. Background Mattias was once a brilliant man, and a revered Master. According to Steven, he said that Mattias, himself and Gaston were all very close friends. However, The Witches say he "used" to be, because he sought to use the Demon Blade, Rega, 15 years ago. They said that Mattias' soul had been consumed by the power of the Demon Blade Rega and he had became insane after taking hold of the accursed sword again. The original witches (prior to the story, who are never named except for Sadie) resorted to sealing him, th spell killing themselves in the process. Mattias claimed he was trying to "save" the world from the Beast Fiends. 15 years later during Luminous Arc 2, Mattias's loyal student, Fatima, and the Masters' familiar Josie fought to free Mattias since the Beast Fiends returned. It is also revealed upon Steven's deathbed that Roland is indeed Mattias' child. Mattias had given Roland to Steven years prior to Luminous Arc 2: Will's events. Mattias knew what he was getting himself into when he chose to seek the Demon Blade Rega. As such, he gave Roland to Steven, and persuaded him to never tell Roland who his real father was, until the son and the father clashed. After fail to open the Conclusion Gate due to that he never found the "Lock". Mattias was ambushed and killed by Bharva. Actions during the Story Through a battle with Fatima and Josie, Roland's group tried to stop the unsealing of Mattias. Unfortunatly, they failed and Mattias was unsealed by use of the Enigmatron. Mattias serves as the main antagonist after his awakening. Master Mattias, Fatima, and Josie fight Roland's group immediatly after the unsealing. At the end of the battle, Roland challenges Mattias once more, leading to a scripted attack. Mattias' blow is intercepted by Steven, who is killed by the Demon Blade. Steven tells Mattias that Roland is the son he gave away before passing in Roland and Rache's arms. Strategy When you fight him, it's not wise to stay close to him. You should scatter to avoid his Dark Pierce, and his overwhelming Physical strength should be avoided at all costs. Be wary, because he possesses the ability to drain HP when low on his own HP. The Drain is a pesky little thing, as it can either target one unit, or target a group. Overall, the easiest thing to do against him, is to try and build up 3 character's FDs (to level 2, if you have them) and just try to crush mattias when he's down to 1/3rd of his HP. In the battle between Fatima, Josie, Mattias, and your team in the Tottori Desert, try leading everyone up the left side of the map while hugging the wall. Use any minor MP-use, non-offensive Arts to build up your team's FDs, and rush him with these powerful attacks once you feel comfortable. The A.I. of all three opponents should not react as long as you stay against the wall. Remember that ranged FDs, ie.: Kaph's Ballad and Rina's Apollo Shot, would be best. When you access the sidequest to fight Mattias as Roland in-solo, it's essential to have HP Regenerating Lapis and HP Stealing Lapis, or to use Restore every time it runs out. It's also very reccomended to have Roland equip Resistance-boosting Lapis Seeds, so that Mattias' Shadow Frost Arts don't kill Roland fast. Skills Flash Drives Demonic Court LV1.png|Demon Blade! Demonic Court LV2.png|Demon Blade! Quotes "Rega, smite these traitors!" Get out of my way! "You will fall to the demon blade!" It's not about greatness, it's about determination." Trivia *Mattias along with Pip, are the only male characters that are wizards. * Despite the fact he's Roland's father, there is no mention of his mother. Some people speculate that she was one of the previous Witches. * It should be noted that Uniting with a witch needs said witch to be present. As Fatima admitted that she never united with anyone, it can be concluded that Mattias Shadow Frost spells are from his own elemental affinity. * Whenever you fight Mattias his weapon will always be Rega. Gallery The Return of Master Mattias.png|The Return of Master Mattias Steven´s death.png|Steven´s death with the Demon Blade Rega Demonic Court LV1.png|Demonic Court LV1 Demonic Court LV2.png|Demonic Court LV2 External links * External link Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Master Category:Dark